Call of the Wendigo
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Chris goes back for Josh after a month of leaving Blackwood Pines. smex in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Call of the Wendigo**

 **Wendigo Josh x Chris**

 **A month after the crew escaped Blackwood Pines Chris goes back to get Josh.**

 **Chris wants to help Josh but doesn't know how too**

 **Enjoy bros**

Chris couldn't feel his fingers. He blew hot air in his cupped hands in vein. The mountain air was cutting into his exposed skin. It was colder than the last time he visited Blackwood Pines. He had went back to the lodge despite the pleas from his so-called-friends. After they had returned from the cabin no one was the same. Sam especially. They had all survived but not really. Mike and Emily's relationship didn't last as well as Mikes and Jessica's. The two couples found they didn't have much trust for one another after the hell they had been through.

Poor Sam had to revisit the mourning she felt for her best friend all over again. The only problem now was she didn't have Josh to help her like last time. _Josh._ The fact that they left Josh behind made Chris bitter and spiteful towards the others. His empathy was replaced with unexplained anger. When Ashely told him it was for the best, that it was Josh's fault they had to endure the hell of that night caused him to snap. Whatever shred of affection he felt for her was thrown out the window.

He could still see her face blotchy and red from crying as he attacked her with his words. He was so furious he doesn't remember much of what he was saying. He was pretty sure it was something like it being their fault not Josh's. Which was true to him. They deserved what had happened to them. They were the cause of death for Hannah and Beth. Karma was a bitch but she had a very good reason to be.

Pushing the button on the lift he huddled on the seat. He could vaguely remember the conversation he had with Sam a month ago. He was telling her how he had met Josh. He laughed dryly at the memory. It was like some kind of miracle Josh and him met, let alone become fast friends like they did. His loud booming laughter still ringed in his ears. The part that really hurt him was that Josh's absence only seemed to affect him.

When the teacher called his name for roll it felt like he was shot. The empty desk beside him sat with a film of dusk covering it. No one would take it. It was meant for Josh and Josh alone. The winter wind pushed on the gondola making it move dramatically. Chris wasn't scared though, he had faced worse than a fall that would kill him. Shaking Chris pulled his legs up onto the seat. He didn't want to think about the past. He was in the present, and tonight he would be getting his best friend back.

The gondola came to a halt letting Chris know he was able to press on. Standing on unsteady legs he headed into the windy air. He owed him his life. The other boy had filled his life with such happiness even after his sisters passed. He was still able to make him smile just by uttering his nickname. His constant support for him was what kept him going all these years. And now it was gone he never knew how bad he needed it. Now it was his turn to be there for his friend like he should have been. He would find Josh if it was the last thing he was able to do.

 **End of chapter 1 bros comment if I should keep writing more Josh and Chris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Call of the Wendigo**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Reunion**

The flashlight Chris brought lite the mines poorly. Grunting he shook it hoping to rattle the batteries for more juice. Unsuccessfully he continued on. Limping due to the cold he felt extremely slow. If there were other wendigoes he wouldn't be able to outrun them. Pushing his fearful thoughts aside he climbed down to what he believed was the wendigo nest. At least it's what Sam said it was. He had asked her where he would most likely find Josh. She was the only person from his friends he could even stomach to see. Unfortunately for him he wasn't able to keep her company long without his inner voice reminding him how she left Josh to die.

Looking around he could feel vomit threaten to come up. Bodies where stuck onto the wall. Skulls from past victims stacked in various corners of the cavern almost like a poor attempt of decorating. And the smell alone made Chris wish he was born without a nose. Gagging a little he moved farther into the burrow. The smell became more pungent as he got farther into the lair. The farther he got the brighter it seemed to get. _The moon light must have a way in,_ he thought hopeful if he needed a quick exit.

When he reached the end of the path he was welcomed with the site of fresh corpses. There was no question about it now there were wendigoes left on the mountain. His desire to find Josh increased. He had a pathetic hope that Josh hid for the past month, maybe hunting animals? Quickly he dashed boldly into the opening adjoined to the nest to see something blocking it.

Squinting he moved his coat sleeve up to his glassed clearing off the fog that blocked his view. It was human shaped? Feeling a rush of adrenaline he shouted to the figure, "Hey!"

The person heard him moving closer to Chris making it easier for him to identify him. A shot of pure exultation filled in Chris. "Josh!" He shouted thrilled at his discovered friend. It was unmistakably his best bro. His dark skin accompanied with his slick hair arose emotions of delight. His friend was okay! He was alive! Chris began moving towards Josh when he noticed something odd. His face… it was chipping revealing… sharp teeth! Chris stopped dead in his tracks.

"Josh?" he tested with a shaken voice. He couldn't help but notice the blood oozing from Josh's lips. What did he just eat?

Smiling at Chris he revealed his full row of pointed choppers. They beamed like daggers assuring to keep their wicked promises. Terrified he fought his fight or flight instincts. He had come all this way, he wasn't leaving without his bud. "Josh" he experimented. Chirping Josh moved an inch up but stopped.

Nervous from the silence Chris was about to call out Josh's name again only to be caught off guard. Josh ran at him with inhuman speed tackling the blonde onto the cold hard floor.

"What the hell man I…" he was cut off by a growl. Biting his lip he looked up at his friend who sat on his chest keeping him still and immobile. Leaning down he nuzzled his nose into Chris' neck. The frost bitten nose cause Chris to squeak at the chill of it. Josh ignored Chris' fearful breathing and noises as he ran his nose up and down inhaling the man's sweaty sent. Releasing a soft growl he bit into Chris' shoulder blade.

Shrieking Chris tried to push Josh off of him. He felt extreme amounts of pain as Josh dug his teeth further into his skin. Sobbing he pleaded hopping to awaken whatever shred of Josh was inside of the wendigo about to consume him.

"Josh please stop! Bro it's me.. IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!" He began shouting through his tears.

"IT'S ME COCHISE!" all of a sudden Josh stopped his chewing. Shocked Chris didn't move or let out a breath. Josh locked his pale grey blue eyes with Chris' panic emerald greens. Chris' blood dripping off of his chin slowly. He opened his torn mouth mouthing words Chris couldn't make out. Finally after a series of grunts and growls the word he longed to hear for so long filled his ears.

"Coccchise?" Josh hissed unsure of how to say the word anymore. Nodding fiercely he sat up pulling the dangerous ex human into an embrace. "That's right bro! That's right!" He cried now not due to the pain but the wrenching of his heart. Confused Josh snuggled into Chris.

He may not be able to feel cold anymore but he still could feel warmth. As Chris pulled him almost painfully tighter he let out a chirp similar to a bird hoping Chris would understand what it meant. He remembered his Cochise vaguely only images but that was enough to stop him from eating the human in front of him. He wanted to know more about Chris, he could ignore the hunger for a little while.

 **End of Chapter 2 lovelies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Call of the Wendigo**

 **Date night**

Chris hauled his monster of a boyfriend into the passenger seat of his beat up car.

After the two of them had left Blackwood Pines he had to make 'adjustments' in order to keep his wendigo out of trouble. For starters he had to buy a blender. All of those pointy teeth were not capable of chewing Josh's favorite food pizza. Second he had to make his new apartment more wendigo proof. Mostly child lock on windows and doors so when Josh had an episode he wouldn't go running through the neighborhood.

Over the year of living together Chris became a self-taught expert on wendigoes. They moved to Florida so the winters wouldn't encourage his Wendigo episodes. The heat caused the demons in Josh to settle and Florida had some great colleges for Chris. It had been a win-win for both of them.

"So Cochise were we going?" Josh grinned his familiar lop sided smile with extra pointy teeth. Chuckling he fastened Josh's seat belt, knowing his claws made it difficult.

"I figured I'd take you on a date tonight." Josh's grin started to dissolve a bit.

"In pppublic?" he stuttered unsure. Nodding Chris examined the panic flashing over his boyfriend's features. Tenderly Josh's shaky hands touched his scared face.

"Hey," Chris whispered softly pulling his hand up to Josh's raised one. "You look fine, if you're still self-conscious about the scars you can put your dust mask on okay?"

Nodding Josh squeezed Chris' hand. "Can't we just stay home and eat pizza?" laughing Chris pulled Josh's hand to his mouth leaving butterfly kissed on his knuckles.

"You eat so much pizza you're going to turn into one." Laughing his booming laugh caused Chris to smile ear to ear. He never got over how much he had missed the sound. Now that he hears it all the time he could never express how much the sound meant to him. Josh's chuckles were all the music he needed. Well that and Coldplay.

"Seriously though Chris, I'd rather have a movie night, eat some blender pizza mush maybe some blender brownies if I have room in my stomach…"

"PFF you always have room for food." Teased Chris.

"HA HA but back to my point." Josh sighed running his free clawed hand threw his slick back hair. "I'd rather spend the night alone with you… please Cochise?" he asked so sweetly and soft. As if Chris could say no to those big foggy eyes!

"Fine but It'll cost you." He laughed playfully.

Giggling gleefully from his victory Josh smirked. "Ooh~ and I do intend to reward you for your sacrifice." He stated seductively as if it was a fact.

Flustered Josh almost ran off the road. The screeching of tires caused cackling to erupt from the man eater in the front. "Dude why do you still get flustered? We've done it how many times?" Josh harassed.

Gulping he adjusted his glasses. "Sorry I can't help it your so…soo"

"So what bro sexy? Hot? A stud muffin?" he asked gloating.

"I was going to say cute."

"What cute mwah?" he made a fish face almost causing another wreck.

Josh moved through the movie store glancing at the horror section. Even after all that happened he still couldn't give up his love of horror. It was in his blood after all. The good thing about this movie store was it had a lot of older movies he had missed while he was in 'recovery' as Chris called it.

Snorting at the memory of being strapped to Chris' bed as he tried to hand feed him pizza was borderline hilarious. The blonde trembling nervously as Josh chomped at the Italian cuisine dangling in front of his face. It was almost like a skit it was so funny. Well now It is. At the time it was confusing. He still feels bad for putting Josh through all the emotion trauma as he had.

Glancing over the shelfs he spotted his partner near the register asking probably about a demon flick. It was Josh's favorite horror kind. Nothing but blood and satanic sacrifices, it seemed more real to him then a busty girl running from a serial killer that happened to be in the same area at the same time. Picking up some gore flicks he staggered over to the tall blonde.

Looking over his shoulder he grinned at the smaller. "Hey babe you ready to go?"

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" the cashier asked giddy looking around Chris and staring into him. Anxiously he pulled his hand over his mask making sure it was in place. Chuckling warmly he grabbed the movies from Josh and placed them on the counter.

"Sure is."

Laughing along with him she leaned forward her eyes sparkling with delight.

"He sure is Cute"

 _Cute? He had a mouth full of knifes for god sakes._

None the less he lite up a little. Noticing Josh's reaction he paid ecstatic. He thanked the lady for her help and took Josh by the hand leading him to the car.

"Told you were cute."

Huffing he tighten his grip on Chris' hand.

"You have to say that you're my boyfriend."

Snorting he opened Josh's door like a gentleman. "I sure am darling~."

Amused with his lover he hopped in ready to get their date night started.

 **End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 may have smut idk yet bros.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Date night continued**

The sound of the blender whirled away in the kitchen. Chris had shoved almost a whole pizza into the thing but was pretty sure it wouldn't be enough. If human Josh's appetite was bad wendigo Josh's appetite must be like a major disaster. No matter how much Chris feeds him he seems never to be full. Chris had to admit though he was kind of envious of Josh's physique. He had gotten a little on the soft side since his semester started. Curse college weight gain.

Josh shuffled into the kitchen when the blender's noise stopped. Clacking his teeth he moved in close waiting to be served his gloppy food.

"Dude do you ever get tired of eating this slop?" Chris asked as he poured the pizza mush into a huge ass pitcher for Josh.

Reaching eagerly for his dinner he smirked, "Don't you ever get tired of making it for me Mr. culinary?"

Laughing he brought his hand up to his chest, "While never! It is a pleasure to serve you my five star meal of Pizza in la cup fine sir!"

Laughing along Josh took his pitcher and headed into their living room plopping comfortable on the love seat. Following behind Josh Chris tested, "but seriously bro…" Josh looked up at him questioning.

"Don't you like… I don't know man. Don't you need some kind of..." Chris asked nervously, "Meat?"

Josh's eyes got big. He hadn't tried eating meat after he gained his sanity back. There were 'incidents' were Josh had gotten out and brought back dead animals before, but he didn't like thinking about it.

"Chris I know you're worried about my health and all, but I'm not really ready to try meat again…" seeing the worried expression across Chris' face made him force a smile.

"But I will be again, so no worries Cochise. Come on sit next to me!" He jokingly demanded.

Dropping the matter for now Chris dropped down next to his boyfriend who immediately curled up to his side.

It wasn't long into the movie when Josh began to make his move. He place his empty pitcher onto the coffee table and snuggled closer to Chris with a purr. The great thing about being a wendigo was the noises he could make that made Chris instantly blush. Like clockwork Chris' face lit up like a red Christmas light. He didn't want to get started yet though, he hadn't seen this movie before.

Trying to ignore Josh he refused to look down. Almost like he could sense Chris' attempt to ignore him Josh took his hands and gradually went under Chris' shirt. He inched lightly across his blonde's stomach rubbing upward to his chest. Chris' willpower was fading but he didn't want to give up yet. Annoyed Josh pushed Chris down into the loveseat and quickly jump to sit on him, pinning him underneath.

"Hey Josh I was trying…" Chris tried to protest but was stopped by the look in Josh's eyes. It was the look he gave when he was focused. Shuddering underneath the tanner male he turned away from the gaze looking back at the tv.

Josh was a little displeased that Chris was still trying to watch the movie but made no effort to stop him. He wanted to memorize Chris' body, slowly he lifted the material that blocked his view. He could see Chris' face turning brighter causing him to sneer. Slowly he ran his hands along Chris torso wanted to feel him. He stopped at Chris' heart.

He felt pleasure feeling the organ pulse under his hand, letting him know that Chris was still there and alive. Huffing under him he could hear the blonde whimpering. He wanted to participate but he also wanted to watch the movie. Giggling his boyfriend's internal conflict he bent down lowering his lips to his ear.

"Keep Watch the screen Cochise, that way whatever I do would be a surprise."

Gulping he nodded. He tried to focus on the movie. It didn't matter if this wasn't their first time Chris didn't want Josh to know how bad he wanted him inside of him. He wanted to play it off cool headed. Hopefully the movie as a distraction will benefit him instead of Josh.

Breathing hotly on Chris's neck Josh licked testing for a response. A slight shiver ran through the man underneath him giving Josh even more reason to continue. Teasing he licked at Chris's nipple causing little gasp to be heard from the blonde. Feeling sadistic all of a sudden he took the pink nub in to his mouth careful not to bite and sucked.

Jolting upward he was quickly pushed back down. Chris was regretting ignore Josh now but was unable to do anything about it. Josh was now intrigued by the idea of Chris not knowing what was about to happen so now he had to ride it out. It was like a bad horror movie only a lot less death.

The noises from Chris had gotten Josh worked up. Allowing his more feral instincts to kick in he let out a low growl warning Chris it was about to get rough. Using his claws he ripped and yanked off Chris pants leaving him exposed. Yelping Chris turned back to his boyfriend who was about to go full animal on him. Which would have been fine if he had prepared before the movie.

"Whoaa! Josh wait wait!" he pleaded raising his hands up to Josh's face getting his attention.

Clacking his teeth he let he leaned closer, "you gotta wait like two seconds okay?" the same warning growl left Josh's mouth. Sighing Chris flung the wendigo off of him and sprinted into their room slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear Josh scampering to get up his claws scrapping at the floor as he dashed after him. Clawing at the door he growled impatiently.

"Sorry Josh but I gotta prepare before you go all wendigo on me!" he shouted at the door. He had a few minutes before Josh figured out how to open the door again to he used it to his advantage. As fast as he could he grabbed the lube next to the bed and started the prep work.

Outside of the room Josh was fuming. He didn't like being thrown or being refused. Aggravated and horny he grabbed the handle. Trying to remember how to work the door was harder for him in his feral state. After five minutes of growling and hissing the door flung open and Josh flew into the room.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion Chris was slammed down onto the bed hands pinned above his head. Josh let out a different growl letting Chris know his displeasure. Whimpering he squirmed under his animalistic boyfriends.

"Sorry Josh it's just last time it hurt so bad, and you felt really bad about it." Chris tried to explain himself to the wendigo knowing his words had little impact now. Josh had given into his animal urges and was no longer using his human brain. All he cared about now was getting to the 'bone zone'.

Happy to finally have Chris under him again he ripped at his pants trying to get them off. After tearing them off entirely, Chris hated how much money they wasted on pants, he lifted the other male's legs up wasting no more time. Slamming not too softly into Chris he let out an animalistic roar. Chris shriek in pain but quickly changed his tune.

As Josh moved in and out fast and erratic his grip on Chris's wrist loosened. Seeing his chance Chris wrapped himself around Josh. Moving against Josh's thrust he clung tightly. Josh eagerly accepted Chris' participation and slammed even harder hitting the spot he had been aiming for. Moaning Chris came. Limply he clung onto Josh knowing that they weren't even close to done.

Not even waiting for Chris to catch his breath Josh continued. The thrusting and growls caused Chris's dick to get hard once again. Move his hip faster than any human Josh let out a low dangerous growl as he came inside Chris. The feeling of Josh finishing inside him made Chris reach his orgasm again. Moaning weekly he held tight as he rode out his pleasure.

Purring Josh laid down on top of his taller boyfriend nuzzling his head into the crook of Chris's neck. He mumbled words only wendigoes would understand. Chuckling Chris reached up and played with Josh's dark locks. It would be another hour or so till he returned back to his 'sane' self. Till then he would be cuddling with this man eater.

"Good night Josh" he whispered as the body on top of him grew more relaxed.

 **00000000**

 **End of chapter 4**


End file.
